Duke Exeter
Duke Exeter is the Sentinel Faction Leader. Duke Exeter is charismatic and brave, serving as an inspiration to everyone around him. He refuses to compromise his principles, and so far he has always been prepared to take on challenges and find a way to achieve victory with honor. Always trusting that the right will win, Duke Exeter also gives everyone second chances. Duke Exeter is the only Minifigure in the LEGO Universe who knows the location of an ancient structure built by the First Builders on Gallant 5. Hael Storm, being the only one to know where to find Duke Exeter, led his employers Doctor Albert Overbuild and Baron Typhonus to Duke Exeter in disguise. After being found, Duke Exeter was recruited in the explorers' search for the Imagination Nexus. Duke Exeter led them to Gallant 5, where they found the ancient structure, which served as a clue to the whereabouts of Planet Crux. After exploring the farthest reaches of the LEGO Universe in the Venture Koi, Duke Exeter and the explorers found Planet Crux at last. There, they found the Imagination Nexus within the Nexus Temple, and Duke Exeter imagined a castle into creation. However, Baron Typhonus betrayed them and created the Spider Boss, which attacked the other explorers before turning on the Baron himself. The Spider Boss and Baron Typhonus created the Maelstrom, and while Doctor Overbuild struggled to contain the chaotic energies with pieces of the Venture Koi, Duke Exeter protected the scientist from the Maelstrom's lightning and even sacrificed himself to save Overbuild. Although he was smashed by Maelstrom lightning, Doctor Overbuild was able to rebuild Duke Exeter after temporarily containing the Maelstrom. However, the Maelstrom then proceeded to shatter Planet Crux itself. Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, and Doc Overbuild survived the explosion and founded the Nexus Force to defend the universe from the Maelstrom. However, after Vanda Darkflame was recruited, the four leaders of Nexus Force clashed over the best way to defend the LEGO Universe, and so each created their own faction. Determined that it was important to be strong and protect the weak from the Maelstrom's destruction, Duke Exeter founded the Sentinel Faction for Knights, Samurai, and Space Rangers across the LEGO Universe. Duke Exeter made his first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer, in which he, Hael Storm, Doc Overbuild, and Vanda Darkflame led the charge against the Maelstrom's forces in the Battle of Zorillo Plaza. In the trailer's remake, he is also seen gearing up with Hael and Vanda in a castle and later fights a Maelstrom Dragon. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Duke Exeter and the other faction leaders were led into a trap by disguised Stromlings. Duke Exeter has a prominent role in The Great Minifig Mission. Mission 2 mentions Duke Exeter's role in searching for Gallant 5. In Mission 5, players must read a set of clues to determine what disguise Duke Exeter is wearing. Mission 13 details the founding of Sentinel Faction, and Duke, his weapons, and the Sentinel emblem appear in the mission's puzzle. In Mission 17, players play as Duke Exeter as he defends a village against a Stromling attack, which reveals more information on Sentinel Faction. When players escape the Venture Explorer, Duke Exeter sends them a letter in their Mailboxes, congratulating them on making it safely to Avant Gardens. If players join the Sentinels, Duke Exeter sends a letter to their Mailboxes telling them about collecting Sentinel Faction Tokens in order to purchase better gear. Upon reaching Rank 2, players receive another letter from Duke Exeter, who deems players ready to enter Forbidden Valley and face the dangers lurking there. When players decode the Darkitect's message during their return to the Venture Explorer, Epsilon Starcracker sends the message to Duke Exeter to warn the Sentinel Faction Leader about the Darkitect's plans. Prior to the battle for Crux Prime, Duke Exeter wrote a news report detailing top secret information about the Ninjago Monastery Ruins and the Skulkin mining activity in the Maelstrom Quarry. Duke Exeter later designed Sentinel Faction vehicles, such as the Startalon Rocket and the Stalwart Race Car. After discovering a way to harness the power of Imagination in its purest form, Duke Exeter and the other Faction Leaders designed Valiant Weapons. Sentinels are sent to talk to Doctor Overbuild, Hael Storm, and Vanda Darkflame about designing a Maelstrom Missile to support Duke's troops in the battle for Crux Prime. After Doc Overbuild designs the Maelstrom Missile, Hael Storm programs a guidance system, and Vanda Darkflame adds a payload, Duke Exeter recruits players to join the battle for Crux Prime. First, players must prove themselves to Duke Exeter by bringing him an anchor from Gnarled Forest, Cracked Ronin Helms from Dark Ronin, and a Splinted Lance from a Maelstrom Horseman. Once Duke feels that players are ready for Crux Prime, he sends them to report to Brannan Landers. Paradox spies are sent by Vanda Darkflame to eavesdrop on Hael Storm and learn what he thinks about Baron Typhonus. They discover that Duke Exeter is not thinking about Typhonus at all, instead privately worrying about doing chores during his break, getting flowers for Darkflame to show his appreciation for her work, and possibly growing a handlebar mustache to appear tougher. Nexus Naomi tells players to speak with the Faction Leaders about building a Property Safe. Duke Exeter recommends seeing Beck Strongheart in order to get a good housing for the safe, asking players to check on the status of the Maelstrom outbreak as they revisit Avant Gardens. Shortly after the completion of Nexus Tower, Duke Exeter started a contest for the Best Screenshot of Bravery after winning in his weekly arm-wrestling competition with Albert Overbuild. Duke Exeter also attends weekly Nexus Force councils held in the Venture League Map Room. Category:Characters